


Revelation (PHIL LESTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1468</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: One mention of divorce, large age difference mentioned, sex insinuation</p><p>Tbh I really liked this and I don’t know why I made Phil have a son because in the first six drafts he had a daughter but here we go (yes single-ish!dad phil lester yesss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation (PHIL LESTER)

Phil loved you, and he loved his son. You loved him, and you loved his son.

His son did not love you.

His son thought you were trying to take Phil away from him, to replace his mother in the parenting hierarchy. He hated everything you stood for and everytime you kissed his father he gagged, making sure you knew that he disliked you.

It was disheartening to say the least.

You tried everything- it’s not like you didn’t. You took the seven year old out for ice cream, you bought him comics. You tried every damn trick in the book to get him to like you and yet he still hated your guts and told you every time he got the chance to.

You told Phil about it, but he couldn’t do anything. His son was adamant about getting you out of their lives, pushing you hard each and every day. Phil had suggested, trying not to hurt your feelings, that you should give him a day with his son. Just to set it straight with Justin that you were staying and you were going to a part of their lives. You had agreed, even though your feelings were hurt. You had no reason to be, but it still hurt you at the thought that Phil needed a day with his son to convince him not to hate you.

So, you sat at home and waited for the duo to return. Hopefully Justin’s attitude would be better, but you doubted it. The boy was set in his ways, stubborn like his father. But it was why you adored the both of them; and you wanted Justin in your life. You wanted him to like you, to think of you as a parent because that’s what you felt like. You felt like, if he let you in, you could help raise him, shape him into a fine young man.

Phil was already doing that, but you so desperately wanted to help. If Justin didn’t accept you, you would have to leave Phil. The strain between his son and you was straining his emotions, and his relationship with Justin. You decided, when Phil first approached you about going out and having a “Guy’s Day” that it was now or never, you would leave or you would end up getting along with Justin.

You were sitting on the couch when the door opened, the laughter of Phil and his son ringing throughout the apartment. To say you were nervous was an understatement. Your hands were shaking and you were biting through your lip, practically. Phil entered the room first and then Justin followed him, head hung low and hands shoved deep into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

“Justin has something he’d like to ask you.” Phil glanced over his shoulder and pushed the boy toward you, whispering his name, “Justin, go on.” Justin looked up at you, eyes wide and basically brimming with nerves.

After a few moments of silence, Justin blurted: “Do you wanna go get ice cream with me?” It was rushed out, all at once, and then her looked back at the ground. Phil, behind his son, grinned at you with pride and a sense of accomplishment. You gaped at Justin because, well, it was the first time you hadn’t experienced animosity from him. He sounded like he genuinely wanted to go out and have ice cream with you.

“Of course I do, Justin,” You grinned, looking at Phil with hopeful eyes, “When do you want to go?” Justin looked up and grinned at you, his dimples deepening in the smile.

“Can we go right now?” He asked, voice bouncing, “I want some chocolate vanilla swirl! And Dad said we can go.” You stood and winked at Phil before grabbing your wallet. You guided Justin to the door, being careful to tread lightly lest Justin revert back to his former resolution of absolutely hating your guts. Justin spoke softly all the way to the ice cream parlor and then he became silent. You ordered for him and then let him pick the booth to sit in before taking a spoonful of your own ice cream.

“How was your day with Dad?” You asked, “You guys were gone a long time.” Justin shoved a particularly large spoonful of ice cream in his mouth before replying.

“He yelled at me some, but then he took me to the park and we played.” That was odd. Phil rarely ever yelled at his son, always taking the route of sitting Justin down and talking through the conflict. He was a very pacifistic parent, and that was something you loved about him.

“Yeah?” You said nonchalantly, “What did he yell at you about?” Justin found a spot on the table to stare at and avoided answer for a second.

“You,” He confided, “He was really mad because I’m mean to you. I didn’t know I was hurting your feelings. I’m just scared.” You pushed your ice cream to the side before leaning forward.

“You were hurting my feelings but I understand it’s because you don’t really understand to tell me how you’re feeling.” Justin nodded and finished his own ice cream in another bite, the swirled ice cream smudged around his mouth, “You know you can tell me anything, Justin. Even things you’re afraid to tell your Dad.”

“I’m only mean to you because I’m afraid you’re going to steal my Daddy away! I don’t want to lose him like I lost Mommy to her new boyfriend.” The little boy made a face, wrinkling his nose and crossing his arms. You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose, suddenly feeling very sorry for the boy. His parents had a rough divorce, and then his mother went and got a boyfriend half her age and they moved to Jamaica together.

What a shitty thing for a boy to live through.

“I’m not going to steal him away, okay?” You cooed softly, “I promise I will make sure he always puts you first, makes time for you, okay Justin? It was never my intention to make you feel threatened or like I was trying to alienate you from him.”

Justin sniffled and locked eyes with you. They were filled with fear and tears and the poor boy’s lower lip was quivering, “Do you love me?” He whispered, voice shaking with irrational five year old fear. You reached across the table and grasped his hands in yours.

“Of course I love you. And your Dad loves you, too, okay?”

“Even though I’ve been mean?” You nodded.

“You’re five, Justin, it’s okay. I understand why you were mean to me, okay? Everybody has been mean to someone because they were scared. The question is: do you love me?” Justin nodded feverishly. He grinned at you, showing the tooth he had lost the week prior.

“Yeah. Even though I was mean. I loved you but I didn’t like how you and my Daddy kissed a lot.” You chuckled and tapped the table with your hand.

“Well, why don’t we go home and tell your Daddy that you love me now?” Justin nodded and hopped up from the booth, following you from the parlor. On the walk home you felt his hand slip into yours, a grin sliding onto your face and warmth in your heart. Things were finally okay with Justin.

* * *

“He didn’t terrorize you, did he?” Phil asked, his voice low as you laid in his arms, naked, and he traced your arm with his finger, “I made him promise to be nice and honest.” You chuckled and grasped his hand with yours, stopping his movement on your arm.

“No, he didn’t. He actually apologized and explained why he was being so mean. It was lovely. I finally feel like he accepts me in your life.” Phil sighed and kissed the side of your head. A storm rumbled outside and in the silence between the claps of thunder, you could hear Justin’s soothing breathing.

“He really loves you, you know. When I told him how bad he was making you feel, he didn’t understand. He thought he was just being mean and you would leave, not that he was being a bully.” You nodded.

“He’s five years old,” You reminded Phil, “Sometimes you want him to be a tiny adult, all mature and understanding of the world.” Phil nodded and shifted to where his body was wrapped around yours, warmth in your skin rubbing together without anything between you both.

“I know, I know. It’s so weird raising Justin and reminding myself that you’re here, you’re raising him, too.”

Craning your neck, you looked back at Phil. He was almost asleep, eyes glazed over.

“I’ll always be here, babe. For you _and_ for Justin.”


End file.
